


Momma's Boy

by martialartist816



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Fingering, Comfort, Fem!Sebastian, Genderbending, Hand Jobs, Mom kink, Other, Smut, ciel is a dirty dirty boy, dont read this, im a horrible human being
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martialartist816/pseuds/martialartist816
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel has a dream that brings a new desire to the surface. Sebastian is resourceful and helps as much as he can.</p><p>Or: Ciel has a mom kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momma's Boy

Ciel woke shortly after the stroke of midnight. It wasn't a nightmare, but it wasn't a pleasant dream either. Images of his mother still haunted his thoughts: her eyes, her smile, her skin... all burned in a fire. In his dream, she held Ciel even as her tendons melted, whispering how much she loved him. Ciel felt the fire against him. It was warm, not hot. He tried to push himself deeper into her bosom as if that would make her stay longer.

"Don't leave me," he didn't know he murmured aloud.

In the shadows by the door, Sebastian lurked. He heard Ciel's call during his dream, and he came to see if he was needed. This was nothing out of the ordinary. This disturbed child had multiple dreams in one night. He only came to investigate this one because Ciel sounded so in need. So desperate.

"My lord," Sebastian announced himself as he stepped forward so Ciel could see.

The earl started slightly, but calmed when he saw his butler standing there. "It's nothing. I'll go back to sleep in a moment." He was sitting upright, a hand over his heart as it still thudded frantically. Why was it so hard to relax after this particular dream?

"Is there anything you want to ask me, my lord?" Sebastian stood next to the bed, a polite smile on his lips.

"No?" Ciel dropped his hand raised an eyebrow at Sebastian. "If there was something I wanted, I would've said it already."

He stuck his nose up and started to settle back between the sheets, hoping his butler would drop the subject. But as usual, he didn't.

The devilish thing sat on the edge of Ciel's bed. He wore a sincere looking expression that only Ciel could read as mocking. "Sometimes certain questions are hard to ask, and they require a bit of prodding."

"Are you calling me a liar?" Ciel accused indignantly.

Sebastian chuckled. "Not at all. I'm just assuming that there's something on your mind that you're... shy about."

With a dismissive 'pfft' sound, Ciel rolled over and faced away from Sebastian. "You're mad. Feeling shy about anything is a waste of time."

"What was your dream about, sir?" Sebastian asked sharply. Maybe it was to change the subject, but Ciel felt as if Sebastian was about to do more of this 'prodding' he talked about.

After a pause, Ciel answered truthfully. "My mother. The night she died."

"What about your father? Was he in your dream too?"

Ciel grumbled, annoyed with all the questions. "Not this time. Why does it matter?"

"It strikes me as odd. I remember you told me that you witnessed both of their deaths, so I assume the nightmares you have about it involve both of them." Sebastian remained in his spot on the bed, legs elegantly crossed.

"Dreams don't follow rules like that. I can't control who is and isn't there." Ciel rolled his eyes, though Sebastian couldn't see from the angle he was at.

He persisted with the questions. "What was she doing in the dream?"

Ciel gave a half-shrug. "Holding me. Talking to me. Burning... like always." The earl's voice went quiet. No matter how cold he was to the world, his parents' deaths still saddened him.

"Was she touching you?" Sebastian's voice lowered as well, but it sounded much less innocent than Ciel's.

The boy blushed at the comment. Sebastian said it like he knew the answer was yes. "I just told you she was holding me. Of course she was touching me!" Ciel retorted defensively.

"Forgive the intrusion, my lord, but I can hear your heart beating. Something in your dream excited you, didn't it?" While Ciel expected this confrontation to bring teasing on Sebastian's part, the demon sounded surprisingly tender and empathetic.

Still, such a bold statement wouldn't be tolerated by Ciel. He sat up again and glared at his butler. "Don't be ridiculous. And don't assume things like that about your master," he spat.

Ciel leaned against the headboard of his bed with an irritated sigh. "Go get me some tea. I won't be sleeping again soon thanks to you."

Sebastian didn't look defeated. He smiled smugly and stood from the bed, walking toward the door after a short bow.

"And Sebastian," Ciel called. The butler stopped with one hand on the doorknob, keeping his back toward his earl. "Come back as a woman."

* * *

 

Ciel had responded to the taunt exactly how Sebastian expected. They were about to begin a new game.

Sebastian did as ordered, brewing a pot of calming tea and changing forms to that of a woman. He didn't think Ciel knew he could even accomplish such a feat. If it was a gamble, Ciel would have won.

When Sebastian returned to Ciel's room with a cart of tea, he had also changed outfits. Instead of his usual jacket and tie, he had snuck into Mae Rin's room and borrowed one of her maid dresses. After all, a feminine butler should dress appropriately.

Ciel awaited the return and observed Sebastian's new body with interest. He was still sitting up in bed, his tiny fists grabbing the blanket that covered his legs. "You actually did it..." Ciel wondered aloud.

Sebastian smiled as he brought the cart over and prepared a cup. "A butler who cannot fulfill his, or her, master's whims is not worthy of a Phantomhive servant."

Ciel ignored the typical answer Sebastian gave him, tuning in more to the sound of his voice. It was deep like before, but also smooth like a woman's. Airy and seductive, like a cat trapping a mouse in a corner.

The earl was still silent as Sebastian handed him a cup of steaming tea. Ciel sipped at it, his eyes drifting back to Sebastian often.

Sebastian was back by the cart, appearing distracted by something on his uniform. "Oh, dear. I should've chosen a body more similar to Mae Rin's. This doesn't fit at all."

He ruffled the skirts of the dress, giving a gentle huff. "I look like I'm drowning in it, don't I?"

Sebastian purposefully glanced at Ciel. The demons eyes seems to be a richer maroon than before, bigger and more doe-like. Still as piercing as a predator, though. Ciel's gaze traveled down to Sebastian's new set of lips, plump and pink. He felt his cheeks get warm from staring so much, and he nodded in answer.

Sebastian was waiting for that. "Then if you'll excuse me. It needs some hemming."

Instead of leaving like Ciel thought he would, Sebastian remained in the middle of the room and reached behind him, pulling the dress zipper down.

The heavy dress ensemble fell to the floor, causing Ciel to nearly drop his teacup in his lap. He flushed, both in anger and embarrassment. "What on earth do you think—"

He cut himself off as Sebastian bent down to pick the dress off the floor. His undergarments consisted of all black naughty things: stockings, garters, panties, and a corset.

The corset, the garment that Ciel took the most interest in, looked a tad too tight on Sebastian. His waist was thin, and when he turned around, my god, his breasts looked two sizes too big for the corset Sebastian chose. Perhaps the demon preferred his women to be well-endowed.

"Yes, my lord?" Sebastian teased, catching where Ciel's eyes had landed.

The earl blushed again and tore his gaze away grumpily. "Women don't typically change in front of men. It's indecent. Even if you are a demon."

Sebastian laughed, a singing, beautiful sound. "Come now, my lord. We know each other well enough. I could practically be your mother in this form." As Ciel's eyes widened a fraction, Sebastian added. "I'm sure she has changed in front of you as well."

Ciel swallowed and dismissed the thought. "Just hurry up and fix your dress," he said behind his teacup.

Still, as Sebastian leisurely sewed the uniform, Ciel's eyes kept shifting back to steal a glance.

With Sebastian's back to him, Ciel could admire his sharp shoulder blades, round rear end, and slender legs, all very feminine and barely covered by his undergarments.

Thinking Sebastian wouldn't notice, Ciel slipped one hand under the covers. His knees bent to form a little tent, hopefully diminishing any sound. He palmed up his own thigh. It was easy to imagine as Sebastian's, smooth and soft. Biting his lip, Ciel pushed the hem of his nightshirt up to reach his slowly hardening member. He kept quiet as his hand gently slid up and down, and thankfully there was no sound to be heard from the action.

Ciel stroked himself to full length, his other hand delicately balancing the teacup so it wouldn't spill. His eyes stayed trained on Sebastian, but the woman in his thoughts was hard to distinguish. He saw his mother, which should have horrified him but didn't. And he saw Sebastian, both as a man and a woman. Out of the three, Ciel couldn't decide who he preferred more.

Before he could make that choice, Sebastian turned around, and Ciel abruptly stopped what he was doing and brought his hand back over the sheets. He hoped his face wasn't too red.

Sebastian wasn't easily fooled. He set the dress down on the cart and approached the bed, his cleavage bouncing gently with each step.

"Now," he purred, "what was it you wanted to ask of me?"

Ciel swallowed and shook his head, unable to make the words come. Sebastian loved it.

"I can see it in your eyes," he drawled. His index finger slid down the slope of Ciel's jaw to his chin, tilting his head up. "You want to be held in your mother's lap, just like when you were a child."

Ciel wasn't aware that his head slowly nodded yes. He felt Sebastian's slim hands lift him up under his arms. After Sebastian took his spot and settled with his back to the headboard, Ciel was seated in his lap.

His bare thighs slid up against Sebastian's. He was so warm, like his mother in his dream. Sebastian's arms wrapped around him and pulled him close, and Ciel's cheek was met with soft, supple skin. Ciel wanted to burrow into that bosom more and more...

Sebastian rested his chin on Ciel's hair, holding him even closer because he knew that was what the earl wanted. "Mother loves you."

Ciel let out a soft whine, arms winding around Sebastian's neck and clutching tightly. "Don't play with me."

"I'm not." Sebastian rubbed up and down Ciel's back and pressed his mouth to his head.

"Don't leave me," came the whispered response.

"I won't."

Ciel's hand came up, resting timidly on the soft mound of flesh covered by the corset. Sebastian said nothing, but pressed Ciel's hand more firmly against his chest.

"It opens in the front, you know," Sebastian cooed, practically reading Ciel’s thoughts.

The earl lifted his head and looked at Sebastian in disbelief. Could he really...?

Sebastian pulled the top few strings of the corset loose, the wires creaking from being taut for too long.

Ciel's eyes followed the movement and used his own fingers to undo a few more levels. He unraveled the front of the corset all the way to the bottom and watched it fall open to reveal Sebastian's chest.

"You can touch if you want. They're for you."

Just like before, Ciel shyly raised his hand. His skin was met with skin, warm and plush. His hand looked so small compared to it, and Ciel wondered if it was filled with milk like a real mother's.

He traced the nipple with each of his fingers, hearing a soft sigh come from Sebastian. He looked up, curious.

"Does that feel good?"

Sebastian nodded, a light flush coming to his cheeks. "It feels very nice. Just be gentle."

Ciel looked back down and continued to explore the flesh. He used both hands, palming a bit harder on Sebastian's breasts and watching how the cleavage swelled when they were pressed.

Sebastian's own hands did some exploring. They slid down Ciel's back and hiked up the nightshirt. Once his behind was exposed, Sebastian cupped it with one hand. The resulting sound was a quiet whine, making Sebastian smile devilishly.

He moved his hands to Ciel's front and slowly unbuttoned his shirt much like Ciel had opened his corset. The boy's ribcage expanded and contracted quickly as his breaths came short and excited. Sebastian's gaze lowered, feasting on the sight of Ciel's half-erect cock. He brought his fingers to the shaft and teased it with light touches, making Ciel shudder.

The earl rolled his hips to get more, but Sebastian refrained. "I have an idea," he mused.

Ciel glanced at him, his own cheeks turning a deeper red by the minute. Sebastian didn't say anything else, but instead guided Ciel to lie on the crook of his elbow like an infant being swaddled. His shirt fell more open, almost slipping down his shoulders.

"Use your mouth," Sebastian instructed, his free hand cupping the back of Ciel's head to turn it toward his breast.

Ciel's lips parted in a gentle gasp, which was soon followed by a little moan. He closed his eyes and pressed his mouth to the heavy globe, kissing and licking and nibbling.

Sebastian's hand glided down Ciel's exposed chest and toyed with his nipple. "Use your mouth here too."

Ciel obliged and greedily wrapped his lips around the bud punctuating Sebastian's breast. He heard the demon give another, more aroused sigh, and started sucking.

His eyes closed, and he felt a warm liquid splash onto his tongue. Milk...

He swallowed the drops as they landed in his mouth and moaned, fully erect at this point. His hand groped at Sebastian's other breast, and the demon noted him getting bolder.

Good. He chuckled. Let the boy use his body to his pleasure.

Sebastian's delicate fingers wrapped around Ciel's shaft and stroked. It leaked a similarly milky substance, and Sebastian wanted to taste as well. But that could wait. Ciel was busy getting his fill and seemed to be enjoying it quite a lot.

The boy was drinking like he had never tasted water before, his lips letting wet suckling sounds escape. His breathing also elevated; Sebastian could hear it coming in and out of his nose rapidly.

It felt good to have his breast sucked on, and the relief of releasing the built-up pressure from the milk inside added to it. Sebastian's panties grew damp, but he ignored it.

His hand left Ciel's length and instead held the back of his head, clutching him closer. The earl let out more small moans between his swallows, and the tip of his cock leaked in correlation with how much he drank.

"Spread your legs for me..." Sebastian heard his own voice come a bit breathless. It seemed as if they were both enjoying themselves.

Ciel eagerly did as asked, making him look nothing like the stubborn child he usually was. His thighs parted, almost as if his body knew what it wanted.

Sebastian played with his small, soft sack and teased each ball. Two fingers rubbed at his perineum, and Ciel's legs parted even more. With the invitation, Sebastian pressed one finger into his backside, feeling it clench deliciously around him.

He stroked at the wall closest to Ciel's belly and knew he found what he was looking for what Ciel gasped and rocked his lips.

When his mouth detached from his breast, Sebastian could see some milk dribbling down his chin.

"My, what a messy eater you are."

Sebastian prodded that spot inside Ciel again, and the child positively groaned. He brought his lips back to Sebastian's nipple and resumed his drinking.

His sips were getting weaker and less intermittent, and Sebastian knew he was close to completion. Only a few more pumps of his finger brought Ciel over the edge, who tightened around Sebastian and moaned into his bosom.

His semen spurted onto both of them, and Sebastian waited until his breathing calmed to pull his finger out. He stroked the boy's cheek with his thumb, who was already getting sleepy.

Ciel's eyes drooped, happy and sated. Sebastian coddled him closer and pressed a lingering kiss to his forehead.

"Mother loves you," he whispered as Ciel drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> dont look at me


End file.
